


So Other Men May Fight

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-28
Updated: 2005-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bergil tries to convince his father to let him stay in Minas Tirith during the siege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Other Men May Fight

Bergil glared at me, a defiant look in his eyes. "I am not going." 

"Please, son, listen to reason..." 

"I will not be sent away. You have always called me your little man. And if I am not yet old enough to wield a sword, surely I can help some other way, so other men may fight?" 

If we could muster half that defiance, perhaps Gondor would stand, if only on one leg. 

"Besides, Gelmir is staying." 

And he would not abandon his friends. I sighed. 

"Very well; you may stay."


End file.
